Update:Fremennik Isles
Those brave warriors who have already completed the Fremennik Trials have a challenging new quest to get their teeth into. The Fremennik Isles quest introduces a new area larger than Falador to enjoy and explore, featuring two new villages, new mines to plunder, armour to make, trees to chop, yaks to skin and a huge smelly rabble of trolls to confront. The islands of Jatizso & Neitiznot were founded by two quarreling Fremennik brothers who left the land of their father to prove themselves. Instead of finding two isolated lands to rule without worrying about each other, they unwittingly set up as neighbours, and their feud continues to this day. However, a new foe has threatened their silly sibling squabbling. Trolls, more trolls and yet more trolls - led by the imposing Ice Troll King - lurk nearby. Each village is only a few bridges away from troll-ish destruction. Normally, you’d expect two strong and noble Fremennik clans to unite together and defeat the yak-eating, bone-crunching trolls, but the years of petty name-calling and abuse have meant that the brothers fear each other more than the trolls that threaten to destroy them. Are you prepared to step into this quagmire of resentment to deal with the real threat? Fremennik warriors brave and wise enough to accept the challenge will need to be skilled with their hands, using knife and axe as well as sword. You’ll be killing yaks, building bridges, collecting taxes, fashioning smelly armour, donning disguises to spy on important meetings and dodging rocks before taking on the might of the Ice Troll King and his horde. ---- Barbarian Assault Down in the murky Barbarian Assault caverns, change is in the air. The barbarians have installed a new dispenser for Collectors to use. It converts eggs from one type to another: green eggs to red eggs, red and blue eggs to green eggs. Only Collectors of levels 2 or above may make use of this feature. The dispenser is not perfect, and eggs have a high chance of being destroyed. Higher-level Collectors have a far better chance of the eggs surviving the transformation process; this is to give more of a reason for levelling up the Collector role. The barbarians have also increased the supplies available to Attackers. Their dispenser now gives runes and arrows in multiples of 50 rather than 15, and its stock now includes death runes. Although this would normally make Ancient Magicks available in the area, the Barbarians strongly prefer players not to use any such spells. The egg launcher's interface now lists how many eggs of each type it contains. The cavern used for Wave 10 has been slightly modified to stop penance runners getting stuck. ---- In other news... Servants in player-owned houses are now subject to increased security measures. In particular, they will now require you to enter your Bank PIN when you ask them to withdraw items from the bank, unless you've already entered it since you logged in. Ava's Attractor and Accumulator will no longer work on non-members' worlds. Ring of recoil and ring of forging have a handy new feature. If you right-click on them via the Worn Items interface and choose the "Operate" option, they will tell you how many more charges they've got.